danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 547: Safety Rules!
"Mission 547: Safety Rules!" is the seventh episode of Danger Rangers, but it is considered the pilot. Synopsis The Rangers are assembled together to take care of safety problems in various locations. Sully and Kitty take the house of a pig family known as the Curls. Burble takes a park where he teaches about playground safety to one kid and bike safety to another. Squeaky instructs traffic safety to his own annoyance. Burt then teaches what to do when you're lost, and then Sully instructs what to do around a stranger, particularly one who bothers you. Afterward, they have a pool party, but more safety rules are given, such as no running around a pool, and no horseplay either. Plot Savo alerts Sully (who is pretending to be a sea monster while bathing), Kitty (who is looking at a book, much to her state of being startled), Burble (who is riding a bike on a curved ramp), Squeaky (who is eating cheese) puts a helmet on him, and Burt (who is controlling a giant robot he is in). As for the part where Savo alerts Squeaky, he taunts him by saying that he does traffic duty so well when he does anything at all, causing a provoked Squeaky to throw the uneaten part of his cheese at him, and then he gets into the front basket of Burble's bicycle. They buckle up... well, everyone succeeds but Squeaky, whom Savo automatically restrains in a rear-facing seat (which he has to sit in because he is not over 20 pounds). Rangers Sully and Kitty tell the audience not to go anywhere without a plan, and to tell an adult where they're going, whom they're with, and when they'll be back. SULLY & KITTY'S MISSION: Rangers Sully and Kitty arrive at the house of the Curls (much to the amazement of the elder piglet offspring, Lucky, but to his father's lack of knowledge of purpose). When Sully tells the family more than half of all accidents happen in his home, a fearful Mr. Curl plans on moving, but Kitty stops him by saying that Sully meant it happens in absolutely everybody's home, more so than any place nobody can live in. Sully tells Lucky they'll need help finding hidden dangers. Because Lucky knows the motto ("Safety rules!"), he is given a Savo watch of his own. It starts beeping around his mother and baby sister Bitzi. This convinces Lucky was right when he said having a new baby was dangerous, but Kitty explains it was not Bitzi who was dangerous, but rather, a tiny squeaky blueberry ball she was holding (which Kitty takes away from her) because she could choke on it. Savo warns Lucky against babies going into contact with anything small enough like coins, small toys, or even balloons (for they can fit when they either aren't inflated, or they pop). The sound beeps again because of another hidden danger: a pot of cooking food whose handle is pointed to the front. Sully stops Lucky from going into the hazard and is fixing to take care of it, but Kitty does it instead, and they instruct the reason: little kids can reach and grab the handles, plus anyone can accidentally knock it over (onto little ones). Savo says that like pots of cooking food and stuff, blow dryers, curling irons, and even coffee machines look the same no matter what the temperature. Bitzi attempts to get into a cupboard, but Mrs. Curl stops her, not to mention gets a compliment from Kitty for her quick reflexes. Lucky reveals that to be the reason for child-safety latches, which are Sully and Kitty's favorite decorating accessory, for they keep poisons out of children's reach. Lucky reveals knowledge of the dangers of matches, causing him and Sully to rap in rhyme about fire safety, much to Kitty's annoyance, so she has Savo play a video on the Rangers saving a Raccoon family from a burning house. Ranger Burble has stopped the father of the family from going in by bowling at him using Ranger Burt. Rangers Kitty and Burble put soaking towels underneath a door. Rangers Sully and Burt and the raccoon kids crawl through the hallway. One of the kids attempts to reach the door to the backyard, but Burt stops him and checks to see if the door is cool, which it isn't, which means there is a fire behind it. The Rangers get the kids outside to meet their father. Unfortunately, the family is out of sight, and Sully fetches suitcases, which are left on the floor, but then upon his opening the closet door, the watch beeps, and he and Kitty scan it with Savo's X-ray scan. The problem is a rifle. Rangers Kitty and Sully instruct the family and audience never to play with guns because they could be loaded, but , even though they may seem fun in movies or TV, but instead to tell an adult right away if they find one. Mr. Curl locks the closet and says that only he and his wife have the keys to the closet. Lucky's watch makes a different beep, meaning that all the hidden dangers are gone. Sully and Kitty instruct the family (especially Lucky) that if there's a real emergency, they should dial that number ("911") (but not for fun). BURBLE'S MISSION: On a playground, as a black lamb named Kelly is about to go for a ride on a merry-go-round, Burble tells her to take off her jacket because it could get caught on the bars and choke her. This is done, and she tells him to push her, but he reminds her of something else: no drawstrings sticking out. Then once she takes care of that, he pushes her on the merry-go-round. Savo warns him that a careless bike ride is riding his way: a puppy named Alex is riding his parents' bike that has no reflectors or horn, nor is he wearing a helmet or safety gear, and he is carelessly riding it down a hill and can't stop it (the worst bike riding habit Burble had seen). Burble saves him (and the bike falls over), writes him up for it, lectures him, and takes care of those problems. Alex promises to be more careful. Rangers Sully and Kitty arrive and put blue ribbons on the bike to remind him of his promise. SQUEAKY'S MISSION: When Squeaky's seat is lowered and Savo bids him goodbye, the closing is returned with calling him "Slave-o." After Burble's mission is over, Squeaky asks him, Sully, and Kitty for back-up. During his mission, there are traffic jams and horn-honking. He shouts at the drivers. He refuses Sully's suggestion of asking Savo to scan. He directs careful bike riders with signals. He tells a driver the same thing with a left-turn signal. While that driver does so, he flips him off his arm at a stop sign. He scolds a lady for supposedly "having none of her passengers buckled in," which turns out false. When Savo warns Squeaky of dangers, Squeaky loses his temper. Savo interrogatively reminds him of what car would be dangerous. BURT'S MISSION: At a park, Burt also tells kids what to know if they get scared of anything. He uses a heavy locator cap (his latest invention) on a billy goat kid as what is supposed to help with it, but the kid can't move (Burt says he is working on that). He instructs them (especially any of them without such a hat) to stick with the grownup in charge of you, or tell a grownup in charge if they get do lost, whether to a park ranger in the park office if at the park, or to any store worker in a mall, or to a cop or mom with her own kids if on the streets. In the same scene, Burt and Sully instruct what to do around strangers, as Sully uses Heather's doll to show what to do around strangers (but only in a real emergency). Then they go for a swim. Sully does a "Safety Seal Water Wheel" in the pool. Burble catches a kid who slips from running around the pool, Squeaky helps a girl with her water wings (and teaches the audience about swimming with a buddy), her mother takes her into the pool, and Kitty stops two kids from horseplaying in the pool. Eventually, the Rangers are thanked, and before they leave, they remind the crowd of safety rules ("Common Sense"). Songs * 911 * Common Sense Characters Besides the Rangers, they consist of, for a few... * The Curls ** Mr. Curl ** Mrs. Curl ** Lucky Curl ** Bitzi * Alex * Kelly * Heather Trivia * Gabriela and Fallbot do not appear here. * This is when Savo is voiced by the late Jonathan Harris who wouldn't live to see this episode air once. Charlie Adler would take over and imitate Harris's doing everywhere else. * It was chronologically the first episode, but it wouldn't air until after six others. Goof(s) During the "911" number, when Kitty and the background sing, "When you hear that voice, my friend," Kitty's feet are pink like her primary fur without any "zigzag connections." Category:Episodes